High School Never Ends
by Pricat
Summary: It's hard moving to an new place, trying to make friends and fit in as well as get good grades but if you have friends and family by your side, you can turn life's lemons into lemonade which Snowgre is about to find out moving in with his cousin Shrek.
1. Chapter 1

**High School Never Ends**

**A/N This came from an idea for a script I wanted to write with my ideas if Dreamworks made a show for Shrek like the Penguins of Madgascar but it involves Snowgre living with Shrek but attends Far, Far Away High but Artie's there with him. Charming's in this too but his life has became sucky since the events of Shrek 3. Also Snowgre and Artie become friends with Witt, who is the son of a certain wooden fairytale creature and Lukas, the Big Bad Wolf's son. I hope people especially Shrek fans like.**

Snowgre was nervous as he arrived in Duloc.

He'd been travelliug countless miles to get to his cousin's swamp. He'd been sent there by his parents who were too busy ruling their kingdom and knew that Snowgre would be better off with his cousin Shrek.

The ogre teen had green eyes, a slender body covered with snow white fur with light blue skin.

He had a gift for music and loved to play guitar but was very shy and a little nervous around new people even members of his family he hadn't met yet.

"I hope he and his family like me." he thought as he walked through the forest.

He'd been worried ever since his mother had became ill and his father had tried to run the kingdom of Snow as best he could but had decided to send Snowgre away for now.

The ogre teen wondered what waited for him in Duloc......

* * *

Fiona saw worry in Shrek's eyes as he was getting the spare room ready for Snowgre to live in. He hoped that the teen would like living here but was nervous about it. His dealings with teenagers had been restricted only to when he'd been in high school and when he'd met Artie and was still helping him but hoped Snowgre wasn't too wild.

"Honey everything will be fine.

I'm sure he'll like it here." Fiona reassured her husband.

Shrek nodded seeing the triplets running around playing.

They were now seven years old and in first grade but wondered what was up with their parents.

"I think it's because Snowgre's coming." Meatballs the triplet with brown hair said to his brother and sister.

"Umm..... Meatballs what's a Snowgre?" his bald brother Spam asked nervously.

"I don't know Spam.

Let's ask Mommy." their sister Felicia replied as she went to find Fiona.

Fiona was making breakfast for them. She wondered what Felicia wanted but smiled seeing they were dressed. Shrek then entered the kitchen looking tired.

"Daddy what's Snowgre?

You and Mommy said he's coming here.

Is he like Santa?" the seven year old ogre girl asked her parents.

"Honey Snowgre's not a Santa, he's my cousin and he's thirteen.

He's ogre like us.

Let me guess, Meatballs and Spam were curious too?" Shrek told his daughter.

Felicia nodded in reply.

"Yes." she answered.

"You can tell them it's okay.

Actually go get them.

It's breakfast time!" he told her seeing her go get her brothers.

Shrek laughed at his daughter's thoughts of Snowgre.

"At least they're not worried." he told himself.....

* * *

Snowgre was feeling worried as he approached the swamp.

"_So this is it huh?_

_Sure has a rustic charm going on."_ the ogre teen thought.

He then saw the door open and Shrek was standing there.

"Hey Snowg welcome to the swamp." he told the teen.

"Thanks man." Snowgre said going into the house.

Fiona was busy baking cookies for Snowgre's arrival.

"Who was that honey?" she asked him.

"Fiona honey I'd like you to meet my cousin Snowgre.

He comes from the Kingdom of Snow." Shrek answered.

Fiona saw the ogre teen blush seeing her.

"Wow." Snowgre just said.

"It's okay Snowgre.

I'm sure you'll feel like this is your home in no time.

I'm Fiona." she answered as Snowgre ate some cookie dough.

"Why don't you go unpack?

We sort of set up a room for ya." Shrek told the ogre teen.

"Okay.

Thanks." Snowgre replied lifing his stuff and following him to the spare room.......

* * *

Donkey wondered what was going on as he and Puss showed up at the swamp.

Shrek had wanted them to come house and baby sit the triplets and make sure Snowgre was okay on his first night at the swamp because he and Fiona were going out for the night.

He hoped things would go well.

They saw the triplets run up to them inside.

"Uncle Puss, Uncle Donkey!" they said happily.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Donkey asked them as he saw the Dronkeys show up.

"There's this new kid in our house." Felicia said.

"Really senorita?" Puss asked.

"Yeah his name's Snowgre.

He's really cool." Meatballs told them.

"How do you know Meatballs?

You haven't met him yet!" Spam said to his brother.

"I saw Daddy bring some of his other stuff into the house.

He's got a guitar like the rock guys in the music videos Artie watches." Meatballs replied.

"Okay guys let's not judge him until we get to know him okay?" Donkey said as Puss agreed as he ordered pizza for dinner.......

* * *

A while later Snowgre smiled finishing making his room feel like home. He had anime and music posters on the walls and a Naruto one on his door, his laptop on his desk along with his guitar which leaned beside his desk with an amp, manga/fantasy books on his bedside table and Frosty, his polar bear stuffed animal on the bed. His clothes were in the closet but as he sat on his bed tuning his guitar, he felt hungry.

_"Oh yeah I haven't had anything since last night._

_I wonder what's in Shrek's kitchen to eat_?" he thought.......

He then left the room and entered the kitchen but he had a feeling somebody was watching him. Peanut and some of his siblings were spying on Snowgre at Meatball's request.

"Wow Meatballs was right.

Snowgre's a big kid like the ones at our school." Cocoa and Debbie told their brother.

"Yeah but is he an nice one or a mean one?" Peanut replied but stopped as he felt the need to sneeze.

"Peanut!" Debbie said as fire blasted out of her brother's mouth.

"Sorry but I had to." Peanut answered as Snowgre had heard that.

"Hello?

Anybody out here?" Snowgre asked as he heard footsteps.

"Hola stranger.

What're you doing here?" Puss asked about to use his sword but Donkey stopped him.

"I'm sorry if I scared you.

I'm.... Snowgre, Shrek's cousin.

I...... just moved here today." the ogre teen answered feeling scared.

"Cool he's in here!" Meatballs told his siblings and the Dronkeys.

Snowgre looked nervous.

"Let me explain." the ogre teen told them.........


	2. The First Night

**High School Never Ends**

**"**So you only arrived here today Snowgre?

That's pretty neat." Donkey told the ogre teen.

"Y-Yeah I..... guess.

So you're my cousin's friends huh?

You guys must be a hit at parties." Snowgre answered looking at the floor.

"What's up with him?

Why is he staring at the floor?

We're in front of him." Meatballs told his siblings.

"Meatballs!" Felicia said to her brother.

"What did I do?" he asked her.

"Snowgre's shy like Spam at school.

Remember?

He just needs help making friends." she told him.

They then heard a knock on the door.

"It must be the pizza man." Puss said as he pulled out some money from inside his boot.

The triplets and Dronkeys were excited at that as Puss took the pizzas and paid the delivery guy.

"Where's Snowgre?" he asked closing the door.

"He went back to his room." Spam told him........

* * *

Fiona was drinking wine at her parent's castle in Far, Far Away at dinner.

She and Shrek were visiting there for the night because they'd planned it weeks in advance. But Lillian noticed worry in Shrek's eyes along with Artie as the servants brought the food in and placed it on the table.

"You okay man?

You've been quiet for a while." the young King told him.

"Sorry Artie.

I'm just worried.

My teenage cousin Snowgre just arrived at the swamp today and I'm a little worried for him.

He's about your age." Shrek answered him.

"Wow I never knew you had a cousin.

Maybe I'll see him tomorrow at school." Artie told him.

"Yes.

But what do you mean you'll see him at school?

I thought you already graduated." Fiona heard Shrek ask.

"I....... didn't finish or graduate at Worchester so Aunt Lillian enrolled me in the high school here.

I found out a few days ago." Artie answered.

"That's good.

Maybe Snowgre will have a friend." he told him as they began to eat.......

* * *

Snowgre sighed as he was lying on his bed in pyjamas.

He wasn't sure if he'd be able to fit in around here.

"Maybe it was a mistake for me to come here." he murmured softly as it was midnight.

The triplets were already in bed but Donkey and Puss were asleep on the floor. But they woke up hearing the front door open as Shrek and Fiona came in.

"Hey guys.

How was your night?" Donkey asked yawning.

"It was good.

What about Snowgre and the triplets?

How have they been?" Shrek answered them.

"They've been good but Snowgre's been quiet.

After dinner, he's just been in his room." Puss answered him.

Fiona saw Shrek sigh as she went to check up on Snowgre while Shrek went to their room.......

* * *

Meanwhile in his room, Snowgre was lying on his bed reading.

He then heard the door open as Fiona came in.

"How're you liking it here?" she asked him.

"I-It's okay.

I....... just miss home." the ogre teen replied to her.

"Don't worry.

I'm sure that in time, this place and Duloc will be home to you." she answered leaving.

Snowgre yawned as he turned off his bedside lamp.

"I'd better get some sleep for my first day of school." he thought falling asleep.


	3. First Day at AN New School is Rough

**High School Never Ends**

**A/N Sorry for not updating in a long while on any of my Shrek fics. I've just been busy with other fics like my Stitch one but I'm still a Shrek freak, that can be certain. I hope you like this.....**

It was morning and Snowgre was already up.

For him, it was an important day.

His first day of high school.

He'd thought about this day a lot as he had spent the summer in the Kingdom of Snow just hanging out by himself.

He couldn't believe the day was actually here.

"Maybe...... I'll make some friends.

Maybe start a band." he thought as he got dressed.

He was dressed in a t- shirt with a Chinese dragon with it's body twisting around a guitar with crop jeans, sandals and goggles on his head with a back pack.

He came out of the room smelling breakfast.

* * *

Fiona was busy in the kitchen cooking breakfast as the triplets came into the room rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

"Hey guys you sleep well?" she asked them.

"Yeah we're okay Mommy." Spam answered her as they sat at the table.

They saw Snowgre come into the room.

"Cool clothes Snowgre.

Why're you wearing goggles on your head?

It looks funny!" Meatballs told him.

"O-Okay...... I guess." Snowgre told them sitting at the table too.

Fiona knew how nervous Snowgre was about starting high school especially in an new place where he didn't know anybody and had to make friends but she hoped he'd be okay. Snowgre ate pancakes quietly as the triplets were eating toast while waiting for eggs. After breakfast Snowgre left the swamp house to go to the carriage stop to get the carriage that would take him to Far, Far Away High. Far, Far Away High was in Far, Far Away not too far from the castle but Snowgre was nervous as he stood there alongside other kids who were waiting too.

He wanted to talk to them but felt nervous and out of place around them especially as they were staring at him.

Luckily the carriage arrived and they got on but Snowgre sat in the back of the carriage bus because he didn't know anybody yet and nobody had spoken to him or willing to try.

"Maybe they'll talk to me in school." he thought putting ear buds for a MP3 player in his furry trumpet shaped ears as he listened to music on it....

* * *

Artie sighed as he walked to school.

Since the high school wasn't so far away from the castle, he just walked there. He was curious about how the other kids would treat him because of who he was but doubted it remembering how bad Worchester was.

"_Yeah but maybe things will be different._

_Lillian always says I should give things a chance."_ the young King thought as he arrived at the high school.

He hoped the kids would be different.......

* * *

Snowgre was in awe as the carriage stopped at Far, Far Away High. He along with the other students were excited and nervous about starting here. The school was huge and beauitful. Many students were walking around either with notebooks, talking or drinking coffee. Snowgre smiled seeing this.

"I guess I had nothing to worry about!" he thought but heard cruel laughter and snickers as somebody approached.

It was a boy around his age with blond hair, slender and wearing a leotard which was red.

"Charming?" Snowgre asked confused.

The boy snickered at that.

"I'm his son Arduro." he told him as he drank a fancy frappucino.

"What're you even doing here?" Snowgre asked him.

"Like I actually go here!

I go to a private school.

I just came here to see my father.

He works in the coffee house in the lunch room." Arduro answered pushing him.

"Hey stop it!" Snowgre told him.

"Make me ogre freak!" Arduro told him.

Snowgre then punched him but as Arduro got up, somebody was at Snowgre's side.

It was Artie.

"Arduro get out of here.

Leave him alone.

You're just mad because your Dad's a failure." the young King told the blonde haired boy as he fought him but seeing Merlin.

"What's going on here?" the headmaster told them.

"It was Arduro sir.

He was threatening the new kid." Artie told him.

Merlin then went into his office with Aduro.

Artie smiled at that but saw Snowgre had gone before he'd gotten a chance to talk to him.

"Maybe later then." Artie thought going to Homeroom.......

* * *

Snowgre sighed sitting at the back of Homeroom where nobody would notice him as he listened to the teacher.

But he along with the other kids saw the door open as Artie walked in.

"Hey I'm Artie.

I'm supposed to be in this class." the young King told the teacher.

"Okay then Mr Pendragon take your seat." the teacher told him as he made his way to the back of the class.

Snowgre was surprised that the kid was sitting beside him.

Nobody had ever wanted to be beside him ever.

Artie saw surprise in the ogre kid's emerald eyes.

"_Maybe things here aren't so bad, I guess."_ Snowgre thought as the bell rang for class.....

* * *

Later Snowgre walked into the lunch room putting stuff on his tray along with Diet Pepsi when Artie was beside him. Snowgre wondered what he wanted and was curious but before they could ask, they heard somebody yelling. They saw some jocks around a wooden kid wearing a t- shirt with the Hairspray logo on it and a Wicked baseball cap on his wooden head with some of his black hair poking out.

"Cut it out!" the kid yelled as the jocks took his cap.

"What're you going to do freak?

You're not even a real kid.

Just the wooden one of a wooden father." they told him.

Artie growled in anger hearing that but saw Snowgre put his tray at their table and go over to where the jocks were picking on that kid.

"What's your problem?

He's not doing anything to bother you so just leave him alone." Snowgre told him as the wooden kid was afraid.

"Umm...... you shouldn't mess with them!

They're on the jousting team!" the wooden kid said scared.

"So what?

It's just another term for pretty boy bullies who think they rule this school but have little brains." Snowgre told him.

Artie laughed at that along with the wooden kid.

"You'll regret it freshman!

We'll make you regret the day you ever came here!" the jocks said leaving the lunch room after throwing the cap onto the floor.

The wooden kid was speechless as Snowgre picked up his cap and handed it back to him.

"Here you dropped this, I think.

What's wrong?

I'm not going to hurt you." Snowgre told him.

"I know but you're the only one to stand up to those jousting jerks." he replied.

"I am?" Snowgre asked.

The kid nodded as he joined him and Artie at their table with his tray of untouched food.......

* * *

"You were awesome standing up to Marcus and his jousting jerks.

Nobody's ever done that before." the wooden kid told them.

"Hey no problem man.

My......Mom said...... you shouldn't let others push you around.

I'm Snowgre." the ogre teen said.

"I-I'm Witt.

I''m a senior but nobody cares unless you're like Marco." he replied as Artie understood.

It reminded him of Lance when he used to do the same thing to him at Worchester.

"Aren't you Pinocchio's son?" Artie asked.

"Yes.

He asked Geppeto to make him a son.

I sometimes wish he hadn't." Witt answered.

"Why not Witt?" Artie asked baffled.

"Because he wants me to be like him.

I have my own dreams but he doesn't understand." Witt told him.

"What do you want to do with your life...... after high school?" Snowgre asked curiously.

"I wanna be a performer...... like on Broadway.

I also write songs." the teen answered.

"Cool!" Snowgre answered as they went to class....

* * *

Artie and Snowgre were relieved as the final bell rang as they left the school and decided to go into town. They went to Farbuck's to get something to eat. But as Snowgre went to order, Artie saw somebody sitting at a table alone. It was a wolf kid with brown soulful eyes, slender, had brown fur like his father the Big Bad Wolf and wore a black t- shirt with a guitar on it, jeans and a collar with spikes around his neck.

But he saw sadness in the wolf teen's eyes as he was drinking a glass of Ham Bull a popular energy drink.

Artie decided to go over and talk to the kid.

"Umm.... hey there.

I'm Artie.

Why're you here alone?" the young king said to him as the wolf kid was surprised.

"_Somebody besides my Dad is talking to me._

_I wonder...."_ he thought.

"I-I'm Lukas.

I just moved here a few months ago to be with my Dad." the wolf teen said looking sad at that.

"Why're you sitting here Lukas?

Don't you have friends?" Artie told him sitting down.

"I..... don't have any friends Artie.

Nobody will dare to come near me because I'm a wolf kid and because of my father.

I'm okay.

Being a lone wolf suits me most days but you're the first kid to talk to me since I came to this kingdom.

Why is that?" Lukas asked him.

"Because I know how it feels to be lonely like that.

I used to be like that at Worchester and all the kids made fun of me and made me feel like a loser but now things have changed and I have a few friends who like me.

I'd better go help Snowgre.

You wanna sit with us?" Artie answered as Lukas nodded.......


	4. You Can Count On Me

**High School Never Ends**

**A/N Sorry to keep my fellow Shrek fans waiting for me to update but I was working on other fics.**

**I hope you like.**

Artie wondered what was going on as Snowgre showed up late at the entrance to the high school the next morning. He wondered what had happened but the ogre teen wouldn't tell him but he had a feeling Witt would tell him.

"Snowg you okay?

You've been quiet most of the day.

I am your friend." Artie told him.

"It's nothing Artie, okay?" he answered him going to Band class.

Lukas knew what was going on as he joined Artie and Witt outside.....

"You know what's bothering Snowg?

Tell us Lukas!" Artie said to the teen wolf.

Lukas sighed as he knew he was going to regret this but Artie was also his best friend and felt ir was okay to tell him.

"He...... got a letter from his home.

It was about his Dad disowning him and making his younger brother the heir to the kingdom.

It kind of depressed Snowgre pretty bad.

Even his cousin doesn't know." the wolf teen told him but Artie understood how his ogre friend felt.

His own father had left him at Worchester and disowned him.

"_No wonder he was so angry eariler._

_Maybe Witt and I should talk to him."_ he thought as he waited for Snowgre to get out of class........

* * *

Artie, Lukas and Witt found Snowgre in Farbuck's drinking a black mocha and eating a muffin but was crushing it in anger and eating it.

Witt was a little worried but knew he was angry.

"Umm..... hey Snowg you okay?" Artie said as he sat down beside him.

"Yeah...... I'm okay, I guess.

I'm fine guys." he answered leaving them but something from Artie made him turn around.

"Yes something happened at home.

What's it to you if your father disowns you and makes sure you can't go home to your family!" the ogre teen replied but Artie sighed.

He understood how his friend felt because he was the same growing up at Worchester with his father leaving him there and disowning him but now he had other people who cared about him.

"I know how it feels to be lonely.

It hurts, doesn't it?

I know how you're feeling." the young King told him.

"H-How do you know Artie?" Snowgre asked sadly.

"Because I was the same.

My Dad disowned me but sent me to Worchester Academy where people never cared about me and I felt like you do but your cousin rescued me from there and helped me find others who care about me more.

I want to help you and to be there for you.

We are friends." he told him hugging him as Snowgre vried a little as they broke the embrace and they went to find the others.

But Arduro smiled finding Snowgre's weak spot.

He couldn't wait to use it.......


	5. Having A Bad Day

**High School Never Ends**

Arduro smiled seeing Snowgre and Artie alone in Far, Far Away and was going to put his plan into action with a little help from the jousting team.

"What does that baka want now?

Whatever it is, I'm not in the mood!" Snowgre said as he heard Arduro cackle.

"So somebody hates being alone huh?

But maybe Artie is only being your friend out of pity because he felt sorry that a loser like you came here!" he said hitting him in the chest.

Artie growled in anger seeing that.

"Leave him alone loser!

You're just like your Dad, a shallow and vain weakling with no heart!" the young King said getting in a fight with Charming's son.

Lukas helped Snowgre up but saw worry in his emerald eyes as he saw Artie get to his feet.

"You okay man?

You look freaked." he said as Snowgre smiled weakly.

Artie saw him run off and was worried but went after him as Lukas sighed.

* * *

Artie sighed as he knocked on the door of the swamp house. He was nervous about talking to Snowgre but had a feeling he was upset over what had happened as the door opened and saw Fiona open it.

"Hey Artie you want to come in?" she asked as he walked in.

He saw the triplets playing but heard music playing from Snowgre's room and opened the door. Snowgre had his ear buds in and was listening to music on his MP3 player as he sat on the bed.

"Hey Snowg you feeling better?" he asked him as there was an ice pack on the young ogre's chest.

"No not really.

Arduro looked at me the way my father used to back home." Snowgre told him sadly.

"Don't worry Arduro won't be bothering us anymore now that Witt told the headmaster.

You're not alone Snowgre, you have others who care about you like me and Shrek.

We've been through that kind of problem before." he said as Snowgre nodded.

"Thanks Artie." he told him hugging him softly as Snowgre fell asleep......

* * *

Charming saw happiness in his son's eyes as he entered their home. They lived in a cottage which Charming paid for with his wages from Farbuck's but was planning to change that as Arduro went to his room as he began to plot along with his father as he saw somebody enter the house as a girl in cheerleader outfit. She was Rapunzel's daughter but lived with her mother while Aduro lived with Charming.

She was starting high school the next day but Arduro scowled seeing his sister around.

But he knew once his plan took off, things would go well.......

Charming never really paid attention to Arduro so he tried everything to get attention but if he could restore his Dad's honour and make his dream come true, his father would respect him......

That was why he was a jerk to everybody in school but more so to Snowgre.

* * *

Snowgre and Artie were waiting at the entrance of the school waiting for Lukas and Witt to show up but Witt looked very upset but was hiding it but Lukas knew what was going on and had been giving his friend advice because he wanted to be a therapist and help people with their emotional problems but wanted to be a musician too but Snowgre decided to leave his musical loving friend alone for a while. But Artie saw that Arduro was in a very bad mood as they saw a girl in a cheer leader outfit that looked like Rapunzel but younger.

Snowgre had a feeling this was why the jerk was in a bad mood.....

But Witt was still quiet during the rest of class and didn't show up at Glee Club which worried them but Artie had a feeling they needed to talk to their friend as Snowgre agreed after school was over that day......


	6. Always There For You

**High School Never Ends**

Artie was hanging out with Snowgre at the mall as it was the weekend but saw Witt in the CD store and walking out carrying a bag with an I-Pod in it. Snowgre smiled at him friend as he joined them.

"Aren't you in trouble after what Arduro did?" Witt asked Artie.

"Yes and No.

My Aunt Lillian went and told the headmaster what happened and now the little creep isn't allowed within distance of our school.

Who's the present for?" Artie answered.

"My Dad.

Don't you know?

Family Day is coming up soon and this is my present for him since he likes music just as much as I do.

Have you guys gotten presents yet?" he told them as Artie nodded.

"That's good.

I've got to go, okay?" Witt told them leaving but Artie noticed Snowgre was quiet as they went shopping.......

He had a feeling it was to do with the upcoming holiday but shook off his thoughts as they left the mall later.

* * *

Fiona saw Snowgre packing stuff for a sleepover he was having with Artie in his room but noticed he was quiet doing it while listening to some soft rock music on his speakers. She knew it had something to do with Family Day and wanted to talk to him about it but she and Shrek were going out for the night again and as usual, Puss and Donkey were baby and house sitting.

She didn't know much about Snowgre's parents but from hearing about Snowgre's father from Shrek made her feel sorry for Snowgre as she heard voices as somebody entered the house but saw it was Artie but the young King noticed his ogre friend seemed very unlike himself but would wait until they were in Snowgre's room before asking but he had a Family Day present for him. Family Day was a holiday where people in many kingdoms had the day off, spent time with their families but also gave each other presents.

Artie loved the holiday but saw the triplets running around playing tag as Shrek was trying to get them into pyjamas but Fiona managed to calm them down.

Artie laughed at that.

"How..... has Snowg been since starting at Far, Far Away High?" Shrek asked him curious since Snowgre never really tell them about his day.

"Very good but very shy and has only me, Witt and Lukas for friends." Artie answered seeing his friend smile.

"That's good to know.

We'd better go or we'll miss the reservations.

Don't worry we already ordered dinner.

It should be here for you guys shortly." Shrek answered leaving.

He had a feeling Snowgre still hadn't adjusted to being part of the family yet but hoped Family Day would help that.

* * *

Snowgre laughed as he and Artie were belching in his room while drinking Dr Pepper in his room but he couldn't stop laughing nearly but stopped seeing the look in his friend's eyes and wondered what was wrong.

How come you were sad about Family Day when Witt mentioned it?

I'm just curious." he said as Snowgre sighed.

"It makes me sad because I don't fit in, not here and certainly not back home.

Besides my father hated me." Snowgre answered darkly sounding like Lukas.

"What do you mean by that? Artie asked him curious.

"Back home in the Land of Snow, when I was born my father said I was destined to be the kingdom's heir but as I grew up, I found a different destiny in music and knew that on my thirteenth birthday, I would become prince but I didn't want that so my mother said I should tell my Dad how I felt.

Biggest mistake of my life.

After that he shunned me and when my brother was born, something bad happened to my Mom.

She got sick so I was sent here.

I felt like it was my fault this was all happening, okay Artie?" he explained as the young King understood.

"My Dad was a monster too." Artie said as Snowgre did a double take.

"How?" Snowgre asked him.

"He hated me from the moment I was born and when I was thirteen, he sent me to Worchester Academy and never sent me one letter or anything.

I can relate to how you feel." he told him.

Snowgre then saw a small box beside him.

It was wrapped in bright coloured paper.

"Open it." Artie said as the ogre teen unwrapped it and there was a small box and opened it.

Inside was a friendship bracelet.

"Thanks Artie man.

I guess you like Family Day too huh?

We celebrate it back home but Dad never let us do it.

He thought it was weird but I like the idea." Snowgre said putting the bracelet on his right wrist but hugged Artie as Puss came in.

"Pizza's here.

What's going on in here?" he asked.

"Nothing much." Artie answered.

* * *

Snowgre laughed seeing the triplets excited as they sat at the table.

It reminded him of himself as a little kid but that made him a little sad because he was thinking about his Mom as they were eating but listened to the others talking but Artie had a feeling he was thinking about something.

"You okay?" he asked him.

"Yeah I'm cool.

Just thinking about back home." Snowgre answered softly drinking some soda.

He hoped his Mom was okay.

Artie found him in his room e-mailing somebody but understood as he finished but was in his pyjamas.

"Who were you e-mailing?" the young King asked him.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?

It's personal." Snowgre answered as they sat on the floor joking, playing games and having fun along with telling ghost stories around a make shift camp fire but he had to be careful.

They were eating marshmallows and making smores.

* * *

But Lukas was feeling a little sad about Family Day since his parents split up.

He barely talked about it in front of people but he'd told Snowgre who could understand but felt sorry for him and understood why the holiday sucked for him.

The young wolf teen was in his room reading psychology books as usual and listening to soft rock music on his MP3 player.

This helped him when he felt like this.

His Dad was already in bed but Lukas was still up.

_"I wonder what Snowg and the others are doing?_

_Probably having fun or something._

_I don't want to ruin their fun with my mood_." he thought sighing......

* * *

It was late at the swamp house and nearly dawn as Shrek and Fiona came home from their night out. Fiona then went to check on the kids before going to bed but her husband saw Artie in the living room drinking coffee and wondered what was up.

"I'd better get back before Aunt Lillian finds out I've been here all night.

Only I'm curious about Snowgre and why he's shy around you guys.

You are family and related, right?" the young king told his ogre friend.

Shrek understood his friend's question.

"He just is because he doesn't like to show his feelings in front of others and he doesn't know us as well as his own parents but he came here because his mother is very ill and his father didn't really want him around especially after he refused to rule his home but I can understand that.

You can't let Snowgre know that.

He's kept that detail a secret.

Maybe Family Day would be good for him if you know what I mean.

I'll see you later Artie." he explained as the young king left but understood now why his best friend was a little shy and secretive.

"_I don't blame him for being like that."_ Artie thought as he entered the castle and used the secret passage to get to his room without his Aunt knowing.

He hoped Snowgre would be okay as he fell asleep.......


End file.
